Lights, Camera, Ouran!
by Mo-centric
Summary: Ever wonder what stuff happens before it gets to the final cut? Well,you can view them here, as our favourite hosts are get into mishaps and shenanigans. And knowing them, a lot happens.
1. Starting today, you are a host bloopers

**Hiya everyone! Hope you're having a happy new year so far.**

**Okay, enough chit-chat.**

**I had this idea for a while and I decided to put it on paper...well...type it anyway. This is going to include bloopers from the DVD and made up ones. Not guaranteeing that'll be funny but I will try. I will do more if people like it. You can leave an episode and I'll do bloopers for it.**

**I don't own OHSHC. If I did, there would be a second season. I only own the bloopers that are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Starting Today, You Are A Host Bloopers.<span>**

* * *

><p>Haruhi eyed the dramatic blond as she shifted away from him. "I think you're taking this poor thing a little<em>too <em>far."

Tamaki went on, ignoring her words. "Spurned, neglected." He placed his arm around her. "But that doesn't matter now, long live the poor!"

He then bowed as he sang,"We welcome you poor man to our world of..._crap."_

_"_CUT!" The Director placed her hand on her hip. "Go read over your lines Tamaki."

The brunnette shook her head. "Five minutes in and you mess it up."

He scowled. "Well, excuse me. I spent all night trying to memorize them."

"Well _this_ proves how successful you are."

"...Shut up."

...

_Take 1:_

Haruhi gulped as she backed away from him. "N-no. It's-It's not like that I was just-"

"Or maybe," His voice took on a deeper tone as Tamaki grasped her chin. He pulled her so close that their noses were almost touching. "...You're into a guy like me."

His eyebrow raised as he stroked her chin. "What do ya say?"

Haruhi gazed into his eyes for about five seconds before bursting out into laughter. She dropped to the floor, pounding it as Tamaki deflated.

"Was I that bad?"

The glasses donning brunette tried to explain. "Y-y-your face! While saying_those_ lines! HAH!"

The director raised an eyebrow. "Ready now, Haruhi?"

Finishing her laughter, Tamaki held out a hand which she took. She smoothed her clothes and composed herself. "Sorry Caitlin, I'll do better next take."

"You better."

_Take Two:_

"Or maybe..." Tamaki got close to her face. "You're into a guy like me." The rest of his line was interrupted by Haruhi laughing again.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh boo. I'm sorry, he just made me laugh again."

"Can we just finish this scene? We're on a deadline." The director pointed to her watch.

"Okay, I promise I'll do better guys." She composed herself. "Let's do this!"

_Take three:_

"Or maybe..." She promptly broke down laughing uncontrollably. Both Tamaki and the director shook their heads as she leaned against Tamaki for support.

"Cut." The director rubbed her forehead.

...

Kyoya picked up a piece of the broken vase. "Well, Tamaki. What do you think we should do with him?"

Said blond sat in a chair and crossed his legs. "There's a famous saying Fujioka, when in Rome...you do...something."

Kyoya smirked. "Do what the Romans do."

"How long did it take you to memorize your lines again?" Haruhi chimed.

"Shut up!"

...

Tamaki continued. "Since you have no money, you'll have to pay with your body."

Haruhi gave him a deadpanned look and he blanched when he realized what he said.

"N-No! Not like that! I-I mean-"

"Sure Tamaki-senpai, sure."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Are you sure? I mean I know you didn't know I was a girl but..."

Tamaki smacked his forehead in frustration as the director and everyone else laughed. "That's how the English translation is, Tamaki." The director shrugged.

He huffed. "Whatever."

...

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed." Hikaru laughed.

Karou's eyes widened. "Hikaru! Don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that." He then faked tears. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry, Karou." The girls held hands in anticipation as they came face to face. "I-"

He didn't get far in his line as he instantly backed off, a terrified look on his face. "Do we really have to?"

The director sighed. "Hikaru, we've been over this. I know you're new to the whole twincest thing-"

He held up his hand. "I got it but-" He gestured the space between the two of them. "_This _close?!"

"Yes. I'm not into it either but suck it up and get it over with."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go easy on you." Karou smirked.

"...No. No it doesn't."

...

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey raced towards Haruhi who tried to back off as she could see how hard he was going to hit.

"No, Hon-" He made impact as Kyoya side-stepped out of the way and they both fell.

"CUT!" The director called. "Everything all right?"

Honey nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Too much enthusiasm?"

She smiled as everyone laughed. "Just a little bit."

"Ya think?" Haruhi muffled voice inquired from the floor.

...

"Maybe if we took of his glasses, it will help." Hikaru tried.

"Hey, I need those!" Hikaru's eyes widened at Haruhi as did everyone else's and Tamaki pushed the twins out of the way. He gazed in shocked at her.

"Oh my goodness, he's a girl!" Tamaki rubbed her head. "And she actually looks somewhat attractive!"

She punched his shoulder. "Shut up. And can I have my glasses back?"

...

Haruhi was pushed in the changing room and turned to find the twins.

"Here, change into this uniform." They said in unison.

"What?" She said incredulously. "But why?"

"Don't ask questions!" And that was all they said before they jumped her.

She voiced noises of protest as they tried to get her clothes off while repeating "change" over and over.

"No way! I-" She groaned in frustration as she forgot her line. "Shut up!"

...

_It's that girl from eairlier, _She noted, _Just smile and continue._

"Miss, It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi smiled cutely.

Tamaki made a squeal of some sort before attacking with a bone- crushing hug. "Oh aren't you just sooo_cute!"_

He spun her around too quickly and lost his grip on her, causing her to land face first near the camera.

"CUT! Tamaki, you weren't supposed to let go."

"You thought that was _deliberate?!"_

The director bent down towards the girl. "You alright Haruhi?"

"As long as I have no broken bones courtesy of Tamaki-senpai, I'll live."

...

"I can't believe I-" Seika continued as if she didn't forget her line. "You are just...awesome. In your blue shirt and your hair? I love it."

"CUT!"

...

"If there's one thing I know, Haruhi's not that kind of a man."

"Hell, he's not even a man." Hikaru pointed out.

"CUT!"

...

"Listen, senpai." Haruhi fixed the bow on the dress. "I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important to be recognized for who you- I- I can't read, really."

"CUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's a wrap!<strong>

**Little trivia: Hikaru's voice actor was a little uncomfortable doing the twincest/Hikaru and Karou thing. Karou's voice actor realized this and quote, unquote "Gayed it up." It was only until a little while after that he got used to it and they later did things the twins would normally do for the fangirls.**

**So...yeah, I'm using that as a headcannon for what happens on the set, so get ready to see more of it.**

**Also: Seika is the first name of Princess ****Ayanokoji**** . Her name, from what the wiki says, is said in the drama version of Ouran.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are apprciated.**


	2. Attack Of The Lady Manager Bloopers

**Alright, here are some more bloopers. Remember there are bloopers from the DVD in this sooo...yeah.**

**I don't own OHSHC. I only own the bloopers that are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong> Attack Of The Lady Manager Bloopers<strong>

* * *

><p>"And why do your eyes fill with tears every time you look at me?" A girl questioned.<p>

Tamaki's eyes filled with tears and he held his head. "Because the sight of your beautiful smile, cause the fountain within me to start overflowing."

The girls all cooed. "_Oh, Tamaki!"_

The Director raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Tamaki. I'm impressed. Usually, you forget everything after the first three words."

He smiled and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. "It isn't as long as the rest of them."

"It's also because he wrote it in the palm of his hand." Hikaru smirked.

"Shut up!"

...

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I don't suppose you are..."

Renge paused and her eyes filled with tears of joy. "It's _you! Kyoya!_"

She ran towards him, and stepped on Tamaki's abdomen, causing the blond to yelp in pain. Renge stopped and knelled to his level. "You okay, Princey?"

He gingerly rubbed his stomach and groaned. "Oh _no, _it's just a spleen. Stomp on it however you want."

...

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru motioned to Tamaki.

Karou grinned. "It's because "daddy" hasn't had that much alone time with "mommy" and now he's mad."

Kyoya sighed. "Really?"

"Hey, when opportunity knocks..."

...

"So..." Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "She made it up. Your not _really _her fiance, are you?"

"Well, no." Kyoya blinked. "I don't remember-"

"Oh, _thank god!_" Hikaru wiped his forehead. "The marriage isn't in jeopardy."

"And here I thought we'd have to see our dearest _mother _only on weekends." Karou nodded.

"_I SWEAR-"_

The director only sighed and checked the wall clock. Only seven more hours.

...

"The lonely prince..." Tamaki thought about it. "It's true, that title is _perfect_ for me!"

Hikaru scoffed."Yeah right, drama queen is more like it."

"_HEY!"_

...

"You've got to get back in the game." The referee called. "We need you."

He roughly pushed him away. "_Shut up!_"

"Hikaru..." Said brother glanced down to Karou's face. "Listen to me, I'll _never _let go."

Hikaru blinked, then smirked as he understood the reference. "You promise?"

"Promise."

The director shook her head."Can we continue before "My Heart Will Go On" starts to play? Please?"

...

"Do we really have to act out our scenes in the rain?" Haruhi stared at the falling rain droplets.

"Oh c'mon, guys." The Director rolled her eyes. "It's not _that _bad."

"Says the person in a raincoat." Tamaki scoffed.

...

"I'm gonna show you what happens to _anyone _that crosses me." Honey growled as he backed Haruhi against the tree stump.

Mori turned. "Listen up, shorty. You realize how much taller I am than you right now. So listen up..._beeotch."_

He then burst into laughter. "I guess I can't say beeotch."

"No, no you can't." The director drawled.

...

"I didn't ask you for your advice." Honey interjected. "Do you want me to-"

Honey's eyes then widened as Haruhi and Mori glanced at each other. Haruhi tried first.

"Honey-senpai?"

Honey turned to the director, a look of disbelief on his face. "Are you suggesting _that I __spanked him?!"_

The director shrugged. "Blame the writers, Honey."

Honey blinked."...Okay...I'm never getting that out of my head."

...

"And another thing." Hikaru slapped the bundle of pages. "Why does this stupid script portray _Karou _as the pitcher? Wait...What _is_ a pitcher?"

Karou threw his head back, laughing and Haruhi patted his shoulder. "If you don't know, never mind."

...

"Hey Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru started.

"Are you okay with that?" Karou continued.

Kyoya smirked. "Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true."

Tamaki blanched. "No it isn't!"

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a good-" Kyoya started muttering gibberish as the director shook her head.

"Again?" Kyoya glanced at her.

"Again." She flatly said.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaannnddd that's a wrap for this one. Send me some episodes so I can write bloopers for them.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FFN gave me a hard time uploading it, so that's why I didn't type out the full title. Well, I kinda don't like it but at the same time, I had fun writing these.**

**I don't own OHSHC. I only own my bloopers.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Challenge From The Lobelia Girls Academy Bloopers<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked beyond the gate of Ouran Academy. She didn't get that far as the brown bag with the instant coffee ripped from the bottom and the containers all fell out.<p>

"Well, darn it..."

...

As Haruhi walked to door, a banana peel came out of nowhere and made her trip. However, Benibara missed her cue to catch her and she yelped as she fell to the ground.

"Sorry, hon!"

...

"_You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!"_

As Renge's customary laugh rang through the studio, the motor made the wiring sound but stopped about halfway up. She taped her foot as she waited patiently and poked her head out when nothing happened.

"I think it's stuck."

"CUT!"

...

Benibara shook her head sympathetically."And to think, they're dragging this sweet young girl down with them."

Haruhi shrugged. "Yeah, but they pay me so...I'm good."

"_HARUHI!"_

...

Haruhi sighed and wrapped his finger with a bandage. "You gotta be more careful, senpai."

Tamaki blushed slightly. "Thanks Haruhi. Do you always carry bandages around with you?"

"Nah, the supermarket was giving them out-" She gigled a little. "I don't know how to say this and not sound like a girl."

...

Haruhi tried again. "You always- _Ya' always! There I go again'._"

...

"Well...anyway, I don't think it's fair to pick on the host club 'cause you don't think they have the same history as you-"

"We barely have any history." Hikaru started. "We were just founded two years ago."

Karou rubbed his hand on his neck. "Yeah, the boss created it whenever he started high school here."

Haruhi sighed, deadpanned. "Be that as it may, saying their club activities are only-_he he,_ I can't read...and, I like to twirl my finger."

...

"-I mean, it's not like the host club's charging their guests, or anything-"

Kyoya typed on his laptop. "Well I wouldn't-'

"Senpai, I am trying to save you guys from the terrors of makeup and dresses. _Shut it!_"

...

"Check this out, Haruhi. Your used mechanical pancil? Just sold with a winning bid of thirty-thousand yen." Kyoya showed her the computer screen. "Good for you."

"_What?! But I thought I lost that pencil!"_ Haruhi shouted. "_Why didn't you tell me about this Kyoya-senpai?! I had no idea you were collecting money!"_

"So you thought we were all working here as volunteers?" Kyoya pushed the glasses upwards. "While, it's not much because of the expense of organizing events, we happen to make a small profit from the online auction."

_"...You rich bastard."_

"Haruhi..." The director warned.

"I know, I know...but I _really _loved that pencil.

...

Kyoya exited his trailer, clad in a purple dress and long hair extensions and glowered at the director. "You must be joking."

She grinned. "Nope. I can't wait for that scene."

Just then Haruhi walked by, sandwich in hand. She took one look at Kyoya and burst out laughing. He wasn't impressed.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with..."

Haruhi somewhat composed herself and managed to look Kyoya in the eye.

"I _did _tell you to shut it."

...

The door to the host club opened, though it was dark. The lights flipped on and- to the amazement of the girls- all the boys, aside from Mori wore dresses and heavy makeup.

The Lobelia girls plus Haruhi burst out laughing. Haruhi held on to Benibara for support, tears running down her face. Benibara held her stomach while the other girls dropped to the ground.

"Come on girls," The director grinned. "I don't necessarily need you for this scene, you know."

"Sorry," Hinako put her hand over her mouth. "We'll be quiet."

"I can't," Haruhi rasped, out of breath from laughing. She ran off the set. "This is _too _funny."

The boys were not amused.

...

Benibara made a disgusted noise. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Karou looked down at himself,poking his dress. "Dunno. You gotta take that up with the writers."

"Wait a minute," Tamaki scowled. "How come Mori isn't wearing a dress?"

He grinned. "Catilin loves me."

"It's also because I wanted to see how long you guys can go dressed like that."

...

"We're the Hitachiin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?"

Haruhi promptly dropped to the floor, laughing. Hikaru looked at the mess of a girl and groaned.

"We're never getting out of here."

...

Honey jumped in his pink dress and held Usa-chan. "You can-_he he he._"

"HONEY!"

"I'm sorry, It's just that this pose is hilarious with the circumstances."

"...Really, the pose is what's bothering you?"

"Well...yeah. In all honesty," Honey struck another pose. "I like this thing, it _suits _me."

...

_Take one:_

As it was Mori and Kyoya's turn, they stepped up with the tambourine acting as their rhythm. However that, combined with Kyoya holding a fan in front of his face, made it hard for the girl to keep a straight face.

"Oh boo," She struggled to say the words between her laughter. "I'll try again. I'm sorry."

_Take two:_

Mori and Kyoya stepped up and Haruhi dissolved into laughter.

"I-I'm sorry," She held her stomach. "I-It's..._he he he- their faces!"_

...

_Take one:_

"Do you idoits think you can win her over like this?!" Benibara fumed. "I've had enough of your fooling around."

Haruhi burst into laughter beside her, but stopped when she couldn't get it right. "Oh, boo."

_Take two:_

Haruhi dropped to the floor, pounding it. "T-This is too much! Just what are you trying to do?! Oh poop."

"Haruhi, what is it?"

"Well," Haruhi shrugged, sheepishly. "I kinda need their dumb butts in front of me to do this right. It just isn't the same."

"Aww," Hikaru comically held his chest. "Did ya hear that guys? She _misses _us."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and get over here you frilly princesses."

_Take three:_

Haruhi kept on laughing and wiped her eyes. "I...forgot what I was supposed to say right here!"

...

The twins and Honey dashed into the frame, and said with girlish voices: "Are we really _that _funny?"

Haruhi was startled a bit, but kept on laughing as they chased her around the set.

They continued chasing her around, still with their girlish voices: "You're with us Haruhi, _forever and ever and ever_..."

...

"Well maiden," Benibara glanced down at her. "Have you made a choice?"

Haruhi stood up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, I have. I think you guys are just too..ah, _feminine_ for me. Yeah, take it easy. See ya later."

...

"Have you made a choice?"

"Yeah, I'll edit my earlier statement. You're masculine compared to _them_. But, eh, take it easy. See ya later."

...

"Wait a minute, if you knew you weren't going to go then why were you so angry yesterday?" Tamaki narrowed his eyes.

"Dude, I had that pencil since I was_ twelve. _I _love _that thing."

...

Everyone was packing up for the day. Haruhi walked out of her trailer with her camera to find the boys starting to take off their costumes.

"You didn't think I'm just going to let you all go without at _least_ single picture, did you?"

They all let out groans.

"_Really, Haruhi?" _Tamaki sighed.

"Can't we just call this a day?" Kyoya rubbed his head.

"Do we _really have to_, Haruhi?" Karou folded his arms.

"Yeah, half the makeup's already off." Honey pointed out.

"I _don't _care." She started her camera. "I _will _get a picture. Or else, I'll force you into those things when you least expect it."

They muttered under their breath, but shuffled together anyway. Haruhi called Caitlin over. "Yeah?"

"Can you take a picture of us?"

A smirk rose on her face as she looked over the boys' pleading faces. "Of course, Haruhi. Anything to document that this happened."

Haruhi quickly ran towards the boys and posed. Caitlin positioned the camera and focused. "Say "Lobelia"!"

"Lobelia!"

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed these, I know I had fun writing these. S<strong>**end me some episodes so I can do bloopers for them.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. The Sun, Sea and The Host Club Bloopers

**This is really long. But, eh.**

**I don't own OHSHC. I only own my bloopers.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Sun, The Sea and The Host Club Bloopers.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't think you get it, Honey-senpai."<p>

Haruhi was lifted from her seat, a twin on each side supporting her by the arms.

Hikaru shook his head. "Just look, this uniform barely hides the fact that she's as flat as a cutting board."

Said girl broke out of their grip and blushed brightly, folding her arms across her chest. "Is _this _really necessary?!"

The director shrugged. "The source material had it, so the writers put it in."

She huffed as Karou ruffled her hair and Hikaru smirked. "Don't worry, Haru. We love you _and _your flat-chested self."

"...Shut up."

...

"I have no problem with that." Kyoya wrote away in his notebook.

Mori glanced at a bikini with seashells on the top piece and hummed.

"Mori likes seashells."

He only lasted a second after as he broke down laughing. "_Really?!"_

...

The director fixed a beach chair and put her hand on her hip, eyeing everyone with a no-nonsense look. "_Now, _everyone _better _listen up. We are here to shoot scenes and lines, we are _not _going to-"

She pointed at the twins. "Try to drown anyone."

Karou rolled his eyes. "It was only _one _time."

Haruhi scoffed. "Tell that to my lungs. They still have saltwater in them, by the way."

The director eyed the twins and Tamaki. "Play _any _pranks."

Tamaki folded his arms."C'mon Caitlin, show _some _kind of trust in us."

"I did, and that was a bad idea." She pointed to Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya and Honey. "You four...I actually don't have anything for you."

Kyoya smirked. "That's because we don't do anything wrong."

She grinned. "Don't get cocky. Now," She put on her sunglasses. "Let's go people! Move, move, _move!_"

...

"Ugh, _why?!_" Haruhi held her knees to her chin, perched under her umbrella and watched as Kyoya ushered another girl. "This sucks. I thought going to the beach meant a day off. But I guess Kyoya-senpai had to be a rich bastard."

"HARUHI!"

...

"Um, Haruhi?" One of the swimsuit-clad girls questioned. "Aren't you going to come swimming with us."

"Oh no, I like watching the sea at a safe distance."

"Well, if you're not going to swim then you mind if we sat here and talked with you?" Another one asked.

Haruhi opened her mouth and closed it as she forgot her line. Instead, she donned a seductive look as she gazed at the girls. "...I'm a sexy Haruhi. _Bring it on ladies, I can take all three a' yous. _Okay."

...

_Take one:_

Haruhi gazed out at the sunset, the wind blowing her dress and hair. "Oh wow, what a pretty sunset."

She then gazed up at Tamaki. "Oh sempai, I'd love to-"

She broke off the rest of the line as she started laughing.

"Oh boo, sorry! I'll do it again."

_Take two:_

_The girl gazed up at the blond. "Oh senpai-he he he_."

"HARUHI!"

"Sorry, sorry." The girl wiped tears from her eyes. "This is just hilarious for some reason."

She composed herself. "Let's do this again."

_Take six:_

"Oh senpai, I'd love to be with you forever. You know, with the wind blowing in our hair and stuff."

Tamaki flicked her nose. "You finally got through the line and you mess it up."

Haruhi glanced at the director. "Can't you edit it in or something? This is really lovey-dovey."

"Nope," She drawled. "We still need you to laugh cutely _and stuff_."

"Fine, I'll get it this time guys."

"Sure..." Tamaki rolled his eyes, good naturedly.

...

Tamaki's face was red. "It'll happen just like that! The greatest-"

He cut himself off with a yell as he leapt from his beach chair and ran around in circles, screaming wildly.

"_GetItOffGetItOffGetItOffGetIt-"_

The director grabbed his arm with an uninterested look and used her free hand to wrench a crab from his beach trunks. With a rip and a piece of the fabric, it was pulled free. She then forcefully threw it into the ocean and glanced at the twins, who smiled sheepishly. She sighed.

"Why do I even bother?"

...

Haruhi looked down at the loita-boy. "But this doesn't seem to be that type of beach, Honey-senpai-"

She cut herself off as she glanced down to see a crab towards her foot. She then heard multiple snapping claws and spun around to find crabs surrounding her from the rocks to the crew. She blanched. "What the hell?!"

The director tensed. "Don't make _any _sudden movements, Haruhi. Just slowly-"

Honey's yell cut her off as he ran around the sandy set, trying to get crabs off of him. The rest of the crabs the attacked the poor girl, who in turn, followed Honey's screaming. The director blinked at the scene for a moment before softly smacking herself with her clipboard.

She dragged her eyes to her assistant. "Screw it, tell the executives that this episode won't be out in a few months."

"The reason?"

She threw her arms in the air. "Make up _something! _Just don't tell them that two of my actors sustained crab-related injuries."

...

"No."

The director sighed at the girl. "I promise you that no more crabs will attack you. We'll edit it in."

"Can I get that in writing?"

The woman smacked her forehead in frustration. "Look, If you do this...I promise I'll get you a stunt double."

Takami's head shot up from reading his script. "_What?! _Why does she get a stunt double?! If she gets one then I get one too."

The twins folded their arms. "Yeah, Why does Haruhi get all the good stuff?"

The director's face turned bright red and she growled, causing the boys to yelp and run away. She then smoothed out her hair as if she didn't just snap at them and raised an eyebrow. "Deal?"

Haruhi shrunk away, initially scared but nodded. "Ah...sure."

...

_Take one:_

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelled, waving. "It's a major hall!"

Tamaki cooed. "Oh, I'm just _so proud! Look at my little girl!"_

Haruhi continued. "It's a major hall! Dinner's gonna be a real treat-" She broke it off, laughing.

_Take two:_

"Dinner's gonna be awesome...Oh boo, I hate this line. Okay, I'll try again."

...

Karou raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you could've been easier on that little guy?"

The girl scoffed. "Oh c'mon, it's not dead. Takes a lot more that that to kill a bug."

She blinked and donned a country accent. "_Takes a lot more than 'at to kill a bug. Shoot."_

...

"Well, isn't that just _great!_" Hikaru scoffed.

"Haruhi's _not_ normal-"

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "You _now _found this out?"

"Hey!"

...

"And I have a prize for the game's lucky winner." Kyoya's glasses shone, as he revealed three pictures of a long-haired Haruhi. The boys' eyes widened and Haruhi stormed in the shot.

"_Whoa_, back the truck up. _Where the hell did you get these?!_"

Kyoya inched his head towards the director, who simply shrugged. "Your mom was nice enough."

The girl slowly brought her hand to her face. "Oh my god."

The woman tapped her foot. "Haruhi, we really need to get a move on."

The brunette looked at her as if she grew three heads. "You...you..You know what, never mind."

She grumbled and stalked offset. "The _things _I do for money."

...

Honey blinked around at the dark cave. "Should we really be shooting in here?"

"We'll be fine." The director waved him off "And...action!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Karou's ghost story when a hand touched her shoulder. She was startled and jumped, losing her balance and fell against the rocky ground. Honey gasped.

"Oh wow, who could possibly guess that _this _would happen?"

"HONEY!"

...

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the harpoon. "Uh, Mori? You're my senpai, not a sentai-"

She cut herself off as she giggled.

"What is it?" Mori asked.

"...I got the joke."

...

"Ah-ha!" The twins turned to Tamaki digging around in a bush.

"What's up boss?"

"What are you doing?"

All of a sudden, Tamaki jumped up and gulped at the bush. He then turned to the twins, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"What if, now, this is totally hypothetical, what if...the snakes got loose?"

Their eyes widened. "You let them escape?!"

He shushed them. "I'm sure they're easy to find-"

The high pitched scream of one of the extras echoed on the beach and people dashed madly away from the direction the snakes were. The boys gazed in terror, then glanced at each other in dread of who was going to tell Caitlin what happened.

...

Haruhi gulped as she stared at the water down below. "Hey Caitlin, can I cash in that stunt double now?"

...

Haruhi was rested onto the sand. "I'm fine you guys, I don't need-" She said gibberish as she forgot her line. "Yeah, I need a doctor."

...

Tamaki grabbed her shoulders. "What were you thinking? You against two boys?"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there, I-_ugh, bleh._" **(I had no idea how to write those noises.)**

...

"-You against two boys?"

"But it had nothing to do- that's not...that's the line that's written instead of the one I just made up."

...

The brunette cracked open the crab leg and ate the meat. "Wow,these crabs-" She laughed. "It's wreally hard to talk with mwilky meat in your mouth."

"I gwuess that's the point." She shrugged. "Ha, eating...Okay."

...

"Maybe he's right," Haruhi stared at the table. "May..be I should learn how to read."

...

"Guys, I'm really sorry." Haruhi rubbed her arm. The twins and Honey grabbed her in a group hug, Mori behind them eating crab. "...And I'm going to puke. All over you."

...

_Take one:_

"Don't you realize that you've left yourself _completely _defenseless against me?"

Haruhi gazed at him in shock before she immediately started laughing. Kyoya drew back and sat on the bed, grinning. "This is so awkward."

"Totally. But we gotta do it."

_Take six:_

"Don't you realize that you've left yourself _completely _defenseless against me?"

Haruhi giggled. "Sorry, sorry. I'm laughing a lot today."

_Take eleven:_

"Don't you realize that you've left yourself _completely _defenseless against me?" Kyoya questioned, leaning in a little before laughing.

"Oh man, we are never going to get this done."

...

"But, I've learned something from this." Haruhi sat up. "I guess I never realized...what a nice guy you are, senpai. Eh...and..you know, that you look _great _without your shirt on."

...

"Why'd you lock the door? It seems scarier locked up like that." Tamaki pulled on the wardrobe handles.

"I'm alright, I'm always getting stuff like-_getting stuff_?" Haruhi giggled. "Like this? Like wardrobes? I'll just pick 'em up- I'm pretty strong. Okay, let's do this." She giggled.

...

Lightening flashed outside the window and Haruhi jumped into Tamaki's awaiting arms. His arms draped around her and she made a noise of discomfort.

"Your armpit smells, senpai."

...

"It wasn't like that at all!"

Haruhi frowned from the car window. "I see. Well, now I know what S&M is. Actually, no I don't. What is it?"

Hikaru patted her head. "Poor, innocent Haru."

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap. These were reeeaaally long, but I still had fun writing them. Again, send me some episodes and I'll do bloopers for them. (Thanks to Jadecat1910 for the suggestion!)<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appriciated.**


	5. The job of a High School Host bloopers

**Here's another set of bloopers. Enjoy!**

**Remember, these bloopers will have those from the DVD and some made up ones.**

**I don't own OHSHC. I only own the bloopers I did.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>The Job Of A High School Host Bloopers.<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Take One:<em>

"What heartlessness." Tamaki drawled. "Even with my lust for skin shinning...exposed by...this cloth that I'm wearing and I'm totally screwing this up soooo let's try again!"

_Take two:_

"What heartlessness. Even with my...desire for..something, exposed by..." He gestured to the cloth he was wearing. "_This. _And..."

He paused and the girl he was speaking to giggled. "No idea what to say next?"

"Nope." He deflated. "Why do _I _get the long novellas?"

_Take three:_

"What heartlessness. Even my...with...I mean," He slapped his forehead in frustration and looked around the set. He found Mori by the snack table. "Hey, Mori. Wanna fill in for me?"

He laughed. "No thank you. I'm great with the lines I got."

...

"Oh hey, I almost forgot to tell you ladies." Tamaki waved his hand. "The Ouran Host club is sponsoring a party all up in here!"

The girls plus Haruhi laughed at that.

"All up in here?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"I was trying to use my creativity as an actor. Switch it up a bit."

"Well, either way, you failed."

...

"Yep, it's the perfect place for dancing." Karou added.

Hikaru hesitated and the director groaned. "What _now_?"

He made a distressed noise while gesturing between him and Karou. Karou however, laughed and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Dude, it's okay. Do it for the fangirls."

Hikaru stared for a moment until he sighed. "For the fangirls. But I am _not _going to enjoy it!"

...

Tamaki dug around in the chest. "That's _enough, _Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy,"

She promptly burst out laughing. "D-daddy?! _What_?!"

He blushed slightly. "Blame the script!"

"Alright, I'll do better next take..._Daddy._"

"Shut up!"

...

"I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know." Tamaki threw a fit.

"Hosts should _never _refer to themselves a "dude"!" He then pointed at Haruhi. "MA-MA!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Hikaru was the first to snap out of it, though he was still laughing. "Wow, boss. I never pegged you as the family type."

Tamaki held his face in his hands. "Why do _I _have to be the one who says this stuff?"

The director shrugged. "That's how your character is."

Karou however, scratched his chin. "Wait, so if Tamaki's the "daddy" and Kyoya's the "mommy", does that mean that they..."

"_Really, _Karou?!"

"I'm just asking!"

...

"Look," Haruhi looked down at him. "I don't see what you're crying about. Sure, Kyoya-senpai may not be the best wife but-"

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" _Tamaki snapped at her.

"I'm just saying-"

The director sighed. "C'mon guys, on a deadline here."

Hikaru patted Tamaki's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll give you and "mommy" all the alone time you need if we finish this early."

"_I swear, I WILL__-"_

Kyoya sighed and crossed his arms. "C'mon Tamaki. Can we just get_ this over with?!"_

The blond bit back whatever he was going to say."F-fine."

"Well, well, well, looks like Kyoya is the "mommy" after all." Hikaru loudly whispered.

"_SHUT UP!"_

...

_Take One:_

"You must know how to dance." Tamaki placed his hand on his chin. "If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi."

He then bowed. "I order you to master doing the hustle in one week!"

_Take Two:_

"I order you to do the Funky Chicken in one week!"

...

"Can't you tell by the uniform?" Toru questioned.

"Oh Haruhi." Kanako started laughing nervously. "Heh, heh, Your name is soo funny."

"CUT!"

...

"Your the one who wrote this letter? You're different than I imagined." Toru noted.

"Letter?" Haruhi asked, comfused.

Off the set, a girl read the letter to method act for them. "I'm in love love. For the first f-" She groaned. "Gah! If I could read."

...

Toru drawled, "That's why I decided I needed to-" He then made a raspberry as he forget the rest of his line.

...

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king." Hikaru exclaimed.

Tamaki flashed a dashing grin with his hand on his chin. "You ready?"

Karou went on. "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki."

Both Tamaki and Haruhi made noises of disbelief as the twins explained.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more trilling for everyone."

Toru placed his hand on Kanako's shoulder. "It's just a kiss on the cheek right? You should accept it. It'll commemorate your graduation from being a total whore."

Everyone dissolved into laughter as the Director shook her head. "Family friendly, guys."

Kyoya scoffed. "This studio and show is _anything _but."

...

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyoya said nonchalantly.

Haruhi huffed. "Well..it is just a peck on the cheek."

After she said that line, the sound director cued the noise for Haruhi's throat. She giggled.

"Heh heh, my throat just made a funny noise right there."

...

"You don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey raised an eyebrow.

"_What?!" _Tamaki glanced towards them.

Haruhi gently cupped Kanako's face, and leaned to kiss her cheek, albeit awkwardly. Tamaki blanched.

"_NO, HARUHI!" _He raced towards them, only to slip on a banana peel one of the twins dropped. Instead of pulling them apart, he pushed Haruhi forward, though too hard, and caused the brunette to fall and bring Kanako down with her. Tamaki flinched. "Sorry."

...

_Take 22:_

"What heartlessness. Even with my lust for skin shinning like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Bell anise King outfit. I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and I swear my loyalty."

The director called out. "Great job, Tamaki! It took twenty-two tries but you got it."

Tamaki fist- pumped the air. "Victory is mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. Send me some episodes some I can do bloopers for them, until then, The Ouran Host club will be waiting for you.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Until The day It Becomes a Pumpkin

**It's been, what, a whole week? I should finish some bloopers!**

**I do not own OHSHC. I own only my bloopers.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin Bloopers.<span>**

* * *

><p>Renge stretched her hand out, dramatically. "<em>Halloween! <em>The day that sounds the death note of summer and.."

She faltered. "_Crap_."

...

"Well, just between us, this is the uniform that the female characters will be wearing at the Ookie Dokie-" Renge snorted. "Ookie Dokie? _Really_?"

...

"A Halloween Test-of-Courage..."

"Tournament, you say?"

Renge grinned. "Here's what we'll do. We'll ask the super-attendant to give us access to the school after hours, when it's dark. Then, we'll all dress up in our freakiest costumes, scaring the absolute _crap _out of each other!"

Haruhi groaned. "Oh god, no. You just gave them an idea for today."

The brothers smirked. "Who says we haven't already thought of it?"

There was a pause before the brunette narrowed her eyes at them. "If you _dare _try to scare me, I will-"

Hikaru rubbed her head. "Sure, Haruhi."

Renge shook her head. "I am so glad I'm outta here in twenty minutes."

...

Tamaki grabbed the girl and shook her by the shoulders. "You won't go. You _can't! __Daddy forbids it!_"

Hikaru patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll have her back by ten."

Karou nodded. "And we'll make sure of no funny business. Besides, what can two boys and a girl do in a secluded hallway in the dark _alone_?"

Haruhi sighed. "_Oh my god._"

The redhead shrugged. "What? I had to."

...

An evil laugh sounded from the coffin behind him. Tamaki pulled it open and yelped as someone wrapped in toilet paper jumped out, screaming.

He scowled at the figure. "Hikaru!"

The director sighed. "Where's Nekozawa?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I asked to switch places with him and he agreed. Probably at the snack table."

"Oi vey."

...

"Well, now." Nekozawa grinned at Tamaki. "Isn't this interesting?"

He moved the cat puppet around. "What was that? You think it sounds like fun Beelzen-"

He cut himself off with laughter. "I'm sorry. It's just...this is so weird."

"As weird as a reverse harem show where the lead crossdresses, girls pay to see a bunch of boys cater to them and so much queerness everywhere?" The blond smirked.

"...You're right. I got it easy."

...

"_Please_ Fujioka," Soga pleaded. "You _have_ to let me be on your team. If I'm with you, then maybe your piece of mind will help me _and I can remain more calm_!

Haruhi paled. "Class rep.!"

He hiccuped and then whispered. "And one more thing, you can't kell Hika- You can't tell Tikaru. No."

...

"Hey karou," Hikaru smirked. "Tell us the story of the evil clocktower witch."

"One Halloween, many years ago, a girl dressed in a witch costume fell to her death from the tower, screaming." Karou suddenly jumped up and mimicked a scratchy scream, causing both Soga and Haruhi to instinctively yell. Haruhi scowled and slapped his shoulder. "Not. Funny."

...

Haruhi grew pale. "D-did you see that? The something..and..the window with..the thing and the other thing."

...

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the boy on the floor. "So...does this mean we have to help him now?"

As soon as he said that, groaning sounded from the top of the staircase. Haruhi gulped and narrowed her eyes at the two redheads.

"Knock it off, you guys." Hikaru blinked while Karou gulped.

"It's not us."

"_Right_. And I'm supposed to believe _that_."

"Haruhi, _honestly_." Hikaru pleaded. "It's really not-"

He cut himself off at Karou's terrified face. "What?"

Karou did nothing but pointed behind them, at the top of the stairs. A girl, dressed in white with black, medium length hair covering her face, stood there. Her head looked up, the hair parting to reveal a disfigured, decomposing face.

There were slightly different reactions. Haruhi let out a shrill scream and ran offset, Hikaru yelled and followed her and Soga and Karou both yelped and scrambled to run away.

Tamaki burst into laughter and took off the mask. "I think we terrified them for a while. Thanks Caitlin."

"No problem," The director grinned and sighed, satisfied. "Oh, how I love my job."

...

"C-could it be? Vic Mignogna?!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Some guy who Caitlin says is a lot like Tamaki."

The woman shrugged. "He _is_! And he's gonna love this shoutout."

...

Soga paled at the dark figure. "Who-who's there?"

It turned out to be Mori, as he slowly turned to stare at the boy. "I'm Frankenstein."

He lasted for about two seconds before he broke down laughing. "Sorry, sorry. I'll do better next take, promise."

...

Honey jumped from his hiding spot, wearing what he thought was a scary look. "I'm the Wolfma-"

He giggled and turned to face the director. "Sorry. It's just...this thing-" He pointed to his head. "And I just-"

He giggled again. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

...

"Ow! This is _supposed _to be a tournament, not a-"

The redhead scowled and pushed Haruhi away from him. She frowned and huffed.

"_Sorry!_"

"Oh, for _what_?! You _only _had your foot in my face for the hundredth time!"

"_Hey! _You think I asked being _this _close to an idiot who-"

"_Would you two SHUT UP?!" _The director rubbed her temples. "Can you two _please _stop yelling at each other and _finish this scene_?!"

"...Fine."

"He's still an idiot."

...

"Stop thrashing around like an idiot!" Haruhi growled. "I can get this out with my sewing scissors."

"Wow," The redhead drawled. "Even _you_ have a feminine side. Impressive."

"...And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well...the chance of _you_ being _remotely_ ladylike is-"

The director interjected. "Hikaru, for the love of god, _do not_ finish that sentence."

...

Hikaru gulped at the view of Haruhi above him. The girl paid no mind to this as she set to work.

"Wha-what are you doin-"

He was cut off as the net snapped from where it hung, opening and making both him and Haruhi let out simultaneous yelps as they hit the floor.

"You two okay?"

Hikaru moaned. "I think I broke something."

"My face hurts." The girl said, her response muffled by the marble tile.

"They're fine."

...

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Oh, grow up. This is the only-"

Haruhi paused then snipped at the net some more. Nothing happened and she turned towards the director with a raised eyebrow.

The director turned to one of the prop designers, who smiled sheepishly.

"We didn't want this one to break so..."

"You know what? Forget it." She sighed. "We'll shoot it in a way so it won't show Haruhi actually doing it."

"Can we _please _get this over with? Having this pose is really awkward."

"Huh. I _wonder_ how the person underneath feels?"

...

"I know this awkward, but it'll only take a minute."

"Oh no, take your time. Either way, I'm happy."

Haruhi drew back and slapped him."You pervert."

"You _really_ thought _this_ was going to happen and I wouldn't say _anything_?"

...

"-I'm positive it's only a matter of time."

Karou snorted. "Yeah...that's not going to happen. I can promise you that."

"Why not?" Soga raised an eyebrow.

"Unless she's bisexual, I don't think so."

...

"Back when we were children, the boss, Hikaru and I didn't have that many friends to speak of." Karou reminisced. "Now, he just wants to enjoy what he has for as long as he can. I can't blame him."

"Sorry, but you lost me."

"It's a writer's thing, Soga. It's supposed to be somewhat poetic and meaningful."

...

Haruhi panted as she struggled to keep up with Hikaru. Just as she passed the stone pillar, someone jumped out, wearing a terrifying zombie mask.

Haruhi screeched and jumped, stumbling to the floor. A familiar laugh came from behind the mask and she snarled. "_Hikaru!"_

...

Haruhi sighed. "Well, they got us."

Hikaru skimmed over the banner. "Nekozawa's such a jer-"

His eyes caught a particular piece of writing and he frowned. "_Look behind you._"

He turned and screamed, bumping into the board and harshly hitting his head as someone in a monster mask screeched.

Tamaki's laughter sounded and he pulled off the mask. Haruhi giggled. "Thanks Tamaki. Even though it was only Hikaru."

"No problem."

Hikaru scowled and gingerly rubbed his head. "You do realize that I _am_ going to get you, right? Both of you?"

"Either way, I scared you twice. I'm good."

"Worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd that's a wrap. If you've seen the bloopers, you'd realize that I skipped one or two of the Original ones. But I couldn't find a way to fit them in.<strong>

**Send me some episodes so I can do bloopers for them. Until then, the Ouran Host Club shall be waiting for you.**


	7. A Day In The Life Of The Fujioka Family

**Its been awhile, but I'm back and here's another set of bloopers. Also, I kept c****hanging the gender of Haruhi's onscreen dad's as I unsure how to, for lack of a better term, label him. So, note it. **

**The again, there is a difference between a character and an actor so it is understandable, but I dunno. If anything, I'll adjust it.**

**I don't own OHSHC. I only own my bloopers.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Day In The Life Of The Fujioka Family Bloopers<span>**

* * *

><p>Hikaru gulped. "Maybe it's some kind of set? You know, like in the movies?"<p>

"I-I hope so." Tamaki babbled. "Calm down you guys, I bet this is the store room. I-"

He muttered some gibberish. "Oh crap, sorry."

...

Haruhi smiled dreamily. "Oh _wow_, that's really fast, okay, I'll do it again. This fish looks good, I'm really hungry."

...

Tamaki jumped up in his bed. "_No, Haruhi! It's just regular old tuna, it's by no means fancy!"_

As soon as he finished his line, he laughed.

"Only in this show's context, will that ever make sense."

...

"Is there anything we could do for you?"

Tamaki fixed his tie. "I need to get going, prease-"

He blinked and donned a scottish accent. "Prease uh, bring the car around."

...

"-Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave.

"Well it's too late for that! Go away!"

The boys all gazed upon the fuming brunette as Tamaki called out her name in surprise. The twins and Honey tried to make light of the situation.

"That pink dress is really cute!"

"Shut up! Get...ugh!" She growled. "I'm so angry at you guys that I forgot my line."

...

"-Great, thanks for inviting us in."

"Yeah, thanks."

"It's greatly appreciated."

"Yeah, thanks Haruhi."

The girl narrowed her eyes as they all passed her. She sighed. "Sure, just _waltz right in!__"_

_..._

"We'll take care of it, we did drop in unexpectedly." Kyoya reached for his wallet. "So we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order some of all...all of your sushi favourites?"

He then burst out laughing.

...

"Well, if that's what you want," Haruhi shrugged. "I have a friend who runs a nice little sushi sus- shoe ba ha la ra...raw fish!"

...

_Take one:_

"Be careful, Haruhi." The brunette read the note. "Just beacuse the sus-shoe, bleh."

Kyoya grinned. "How could you mess that up? It's _right_ in front of you."

Haruhi blushed. "Shut up, I can't read."

"_Sure_, it's just like you to make excuses."

_Take two:_

Haruhi skimmed the note, crumpled it into a ball and promptly threw it away. She then turned with narrowed eyes, and growled in a dark voice.

"I'm not stupid, I could figure that out on my own." She then gave a growl for comedic effect.

...

Haruhi poked her head in the doorway. "Hey, senpai? Are you coming with us?"

Tamaki nodded as he put down the picture frame. "Let me just finish crushing this child, your mom here told me to."

...

"Oh yeah? No doubt she was a great lawyer, I can tell."

"You couldn't tell that I was actually a girl when I first joined the Host Club."

"...Ouch."

"Just saying."

...

"Everyone's outside waiting for us, we should probably get going don't you think?"

As soon as Tamaki said that, he slipped and brought Haruhi down with him, the both of them yelping in pain. Instead of him landing on top of her, however, he fell and ended up on her stomach, vertically.

The director stared. "They fell wrong. How could you possibly fall wrong?"

...

"-Are you okay, Haruhi?"

"Well, gee." The girl groaned. "My stomach and my head hurts so...no."

...

Ryoji skipped over and pulled Tamaki off of the girl, however, his throw was strong and the force sent the blond smacking into the wall.

Haruhi winced. "Tamaki?"

There was no answer from the boy but him sliding down the wall. Ryoji flinched.

"I _may_ have been a little _too_ strong."

"Someone get the medic." The director sighed.

...

"We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter. It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports." He then took a sip of tea. "Ordinarily, that would be _your_ job, wouldn't it?"

Mori snickered. "Damn."

...

"-So that makes it _okay_ to talk _behind_ my back?!" Haruhi then glanced in Tamaki's direction. "C'mon senpai, will you _please_ stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?!"

She then blinked and burst out laughing. "Why is _this_, out of _all_ things, the weirdest thing to me?"

...

"In all honesty, I have have a completely selfish reason for bringing you out with me." Ranka fixed her sunglasses. "I want to be seen with a bunch of cute boys."

The twins smirked. "Sure enough. Those two are cut from the same cloth."

Offset, Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Dream on!"

...

Haruhi glanced up at the blonde. "Whats with the mushrooms?"

"It's a rich thing, you wouldn't understand."

...

_Take one:_

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to eat?"

Tamaki gazed at the selection of food things. "How about...a stew pot? With lots of meat and no chrysa-chrysa...what is it again?"

The director shook her head. "Chrysanthemum. It's chrysanthemum."

"Got it."

_Take two:_

"How about...a stew pot? With lots of meat and no chrysa-uh..."

"Chrysanthemum, Tamaki."

"Right, right. I'll get it next take."

_Take ten:_

"How about...a stew pot? With lots of meat and no chrysata-_crap_."

Haruhi sighed. "Tamaki..."

"No! I _have_ to get this line. I won't feel accomplished if I don't."

Haruhi glanced at the director. "Caitlin..."

The woman shrugged. "I've got time. It's fun to see any of you suffer anyway."

The brunette smacked her forehead.

_Take 12:_

"How about...a stew pot? With lots of meat and no...uh...crystal seasoning?"

Haruhi sighed. "Not even close."

_Take 16:_

"-With lots of meat and no..._damn it_."

Haruhi folded her arms. "Can't you just dub it?"

"But-"

"I'm hungry and I want set food. You will dub it over."

"I-"

"Tamaki..."

"...fine."

"Good." She looked over at the director, who was reading a magazine. "That okay with you?"

The woman drew the book from her face. "Sure. I was wondering when you'd call quits."

...

"Wow, there's so much meat." Hikaru picked up a piece on his fork. "I'm glad I didn't get any chrysanthemum."

The way he said it, didn't feel right and he said it over. "I'm glad I didn't get any chrysanthemum. I'm glad-" He chuckled.

"I'm glad I didn't get any chrysanthemum. I'm-"

He sighed, smiling. "Can I just dub it like Tamaki?"

The director smiled. "Sure. I guess we're done for today then."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Leave me an episode and I'll do bloopers for it.<strong>

**Until then, the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
